Jennifer Spencer
Jennifer Patricia Alvarez (née Spencer) (born July 8, 1982) is an American professional wrestler best known for her time with World Elite Wrestling and Ohio Wrestling Federation. Alvarez is a former one-time OWF Women's Champion; having won the title in her OWF debut on January 10, 2016 at OWF 50. Along with her wrestling career, Spencer is also a singer-songwriter. She is currently signed to 870 Records based out of Nashville, Tennessee and started working on her debut album shortly there afterwards, See You Again. In July 2013 the first single titled "See You Again" was released with the album getting released on November 30th, 2013. Spencer has since decided to take a sabbatical from her singing career and put all of her focus onto her wrestling career, before later revealing in November 2014 that she had no plans whatsoever for a new album and was still focusing on her wrestling, she hasn't ruled out doing another album down the line. In November 2013, Spencer signed a wrestling contract with World Elite Wrestling and was assigned to their Animosity brand where she made her debut that same month. She was immediately thrown into a tag team with then WEW Starlets Champion Courtney Rimes where they dubbed themselves Southern Country. The team would come to an end in April 2014 after Rimes turned on Spencer. Shortly after this and after Rimes had decided to leave WEW, Spencer received a big push as well as dyed her hair red and later turned heel herself and started feuding with WEW Women's Champion Tiffany Krys a feud that would last five months that ended in September 2014. Immediately afterwards Spencer was thrusted into a feud against Ashley Tierney and Jasmine known collectively as Beautiful B.O.S.S. Spencer later turned face for the first time since April 2014. Around this time Rimes made her return and saved Spencer from a two on one beatdown from Tierney and Jasmine. This was later revealed to be a one-time return as Rimes had only signed a short term contract with WEW for the 100th episode of Animosity that took place on November 3, 2014. In October 2014 to go along with the face turn, Spencer dyed her hair brown which is in fact her natural hair color, before going back to her red hair shortly there afterwards and beginning a feud with the returning Stasi Savage in late 2014, before aligning herself with C.J. Sweet. Early life Spencer was born in Nashville, however soon moved to London, England when she was a child. The only child of Margaret (née O'Malley), a motivational speaker, and Brandon Spencer, a massage therapist, photographer, and shaman. Spencer's mother is English and her father, an American from Kansas City, Missouri, is of part Native American descent. Spencer has dual citizenship of the UK and the US. Her parents separated when she was two years old. After secondary education at Sion-Manning Roman Catholic Girls' School, West London, Spencer took A-levels at the London Oratory School and trained at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama graduating in 2005. Spencer would move back to the United States when she was 19 years old to pursue a career in modeling. Music career In November 2012 it was revealed that Spencer had signed a record deal with 870 Records and that she was beginning work on her debut album which she was hoping to have released in the fall of 2013. In July 2013 the first single titled "See You Again" was released to positive reviews from music critics. Billboard.com described the song to be "truly a taste of heaven." Liv Carter of Urban Country News gave the song a "thumbs up", adding "what pulls it over the line however, and presumably why it has become a fan-favorite, is its sincerity in wishing to bring comfort and Spencer’s confident performance." "See You Again" tells the story of moving onwards after experiencing the death of a loved one in life. The lyrics provide hope and promise through Andrews' strong Christian faith that one will reunite with every fallen loved one in the afterlife. The song's opening consists of a solo piano, followed by a backing chorus and band kicking in shortly after. The album was released worldwide on November 30th, 2013. Spencer later revealed that she was taking a break from music to focus on her professional wrestling career, also citing that she was a little burnt out and was having trouble with coming to terms with her bandmates on their next album. In a September 2014 interview, Spencer revealed that at the time she had no intentions of continuing her music career and was focusing everything on her wrestling career and had no desire to return. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW In November 2013, Spencer signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was assigned to their Animosity brand. Spencer made her in-ring debut on the November 18, 2013 episode of Burnout and defeated Rebecca Layne. A week later on the November 25, 2013 episode of Animosity Spencer teamed up with WEW Starlets Champion Courtney Rimes, dubbing themselves — Southern Country; defeated Amber Torres and Karolina Graf. On the December 16, 2013 episode of Animosity Southern Country suffered their first loss as a team, losing to Divas of Harlem. It was announced later in the night that Southern Country would team up with Shannon Treamon to take on Madame Desdemona, Amber Torres and Melissa Salcedo in a Santa's Little Helper's tag team match, which the latter were able to win after Desdemona pinned Rimes. On the February 3, 2014 episode of Burnout, Spencer defeated Briana Colezzi. After a short hiatus from the ring, Spencer returned and along with her partner Courtney they were drafted to Adrenaline in the 2014 WEW Draft Show where they will make their debut against the team of Ellie Starling and Scarlett-Louise, they would go on to lose the match. Shortly after this both Spencer and Rimes went on a brief hiatus. At Battlefield in an in-ring segment, Rimes turned on Spencer after attacking her from behind and stated that she was holding her back and that she wasn't gonna let her stand in the way of her and the WEW Women's Championship thus turning heel. Originally this was supposed to lead to a feud between Rimes and Spencer however Rimes opted to take some time off and the feud was scrapped. On the April 4, 2014 episode of Adrenaline Spencer defeated CJ Sweet in a singles match. Spencer continued her winning streak with a win over Scarlett-Louise on the April 11, 2014 episode of Adrenaline. Over the next several weeks Spencer would either call out or slander the WEW Women's Champion, Tiffany Krys saying that she should defend the title like a champion is supposed to thus showing signs of a heel turn. On the May 19, 2014 Super Animosity, Spencer had a backstage confrontation of sorts with Krys. Later that night during Krys' match with Madame Desdemona, Spencer would make her presence known down at ringside possibly scouting Tiffany. After Krys defeated Desdemona, Erin applauded before just staring her down. The following week, Erin once again was at ringside for Tiffany's match against Alexis Morrison, that same night Spencer defeated Robina Hood extending her unbeaten streak to five; Later in the night Spencer was seen talking with WEW World Champion, Shady Layne and after Ashley Tierney interrupts the conversation, before Erin unbeknownst to Shady switches her water bottle. It's revealed during the main event that Layne was drugged by B.O.S.S. as they began to beat her down before Tiffany Krys made the save for Shady. On the June 20, 2014 episode of Adrenaline after Tierney goaded Tiffany down to the ring, Spencer attacked Krys beating her down before Tierney joined in on the beatdown thus completing her heel turn and aligning herself with B.O.S.S. Later that night following the main event between Chris McKenzie and Shady Layne both Tierney and Spencer hit the ring and started attacking Shady Layne before both Krys and Vantage made the save and all six started brawling before Mrs. Vanderbilt put an end to it. Vanderbilt then as a result of Erin's previous complaints about Tiffany made the announcement that Tiffany would defend her title at Legacy: Jamaica against Spencer. At the PPV, Spencer lost to Krys thus ending her unbeaten streak in singles competition as well as her winning streak. On the August 1, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Spencer teamed up with Malice to face Jessica Anderson in a Handicap match which the latter won after pinning Malice. Later that night Spencer assaulted Krys backstage thus furthering the feud. A week later on the August 15, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Spencer defeated Rochelle Emerson and after the match she would be attacked by Krys in retaliation for the previous week's attack. Later that night following Tiffany Krys' loss to Peyton Banx she was once again assaulted by Spencer, however Ellie Starling - whom had come out to even the odds along with Krys drove both Spencer and Banx back. It was then announced that on the following episode of Adrenaline that Krys and Spencer were being forced to team up to face the team of Vendetta and Sansa Jentry. Krys and Spencer would be victorious after Spencer pinned Vendetta after Krys hit Spencer with a Shining Wizard which forced Spencer to fall on top of Vendetta for the pin. Throughout the course of the match, Spencer attacked Krys whenever she tried to gain any momentum. It was later announced on WEW.com that Krys would defend her championship against Spencer again on the September 19, 2014 episode of Adrenaline in the main event in a Submission match where Krys was able to retain her title once more after making Spencer submit to the Cojimar Clutch ending their feud. On the October 3, 2014 episode of Adrenaline after Spencer defeated Jessica Anderson, Spencer was attacked by both Ashley Tierney and Jasmine igniting a feud between them. Afterwards this also ignited a Twitter feud between Tierney, Jasmine and Spencer. On the October 10, 2014 episode of Adrenaline Spencer started a face turn after Jasmine defeated Spencer thanks to Tierney making her presence known distracting her. Later that night it was revealed that at Crossroads Spencer would face Tierney in a match. At the PPV Spencer lost to Tierney and following the match had a bucket of hair dye dumped onto her by both Jasmine and Tierney and before they could do anything else Courtney Rimes made her surprising return to WEW and attacked Jasmine and Tierney. On the October 31, 2014 Halloween Episode of Adrenaline during Spencer's Trick or treat match against Sansa Jentry, Tierney and Jasmine interfered and attacked Spencer thus causing a disqualification. The trick or treat randomizer later landed on treat which then brought out Adrenaline Assistant General Manager, Riley Daniels who later told Spencer that she could choose between Ashley or Jasmine who she wanted to face at CyberSlam to which Spencer chose Tierney making the match official for the PPV. The WEW Universe will however choose which match that the two will compete in. The match was later called off due to an injury that was sustained by Tierney. The feud was later scrapped all together. Spencer after a brief absence returned on the December 22, 2014 Animosity Supershow where she lost to Crystal Kendall in a Queen of the Cage Qualifier. Following the match, Spencer was attacked by someone dressed in a Santa Clause suit who later revealed themselves as Stasi Savage a former ally of Spencer's when she was briefly associated with B.O.S.S. A week later Spencer prevented Savage from attacking ring announcer Candice Ellis, before later in the night stating that she wasn't going to back down from Stasi's bullying tactics. At Winter Warzone Spencer lost to Savage in a Texas Death Match and following the match Savage attempted to assault Spencer only for C.J. Sweet to make the save only for her to be attacked from behind by Stasi's partner, Blair Evans. Extreme Wrestling Corporation / EWC Spencer signed a contract with EWC in March 2015, joining her husband Jacob Quinn on the Monday Night Brawl brand. Ohio Wrestling Federation Spencer debuted at OWF 50 in Chicago, Illinois where she was introduced by Beatrice Keenan after Ava Miller had successfully defended her OWF Women's Championship against Giovanni Gotch. Beatrice then revealed that Ava would defend her title against Spencer right then and there and Spencer would hit Miller with a Botox Injection before pinning her to win the title in her debut while also joining Beatrice's Self Made stable. At OWF 53, Spencer successfully retained her Women's Championship against Cappadona after a distraction from Malaya Diyosa. At OWF 57, Spencer successfully defended her championship against Giovanni Gotch winning via disqualification after Beatrice and Erin tried to make Giovanni lay down only for Gotch to be convinced by her Team FAB tag team partner, Fiona Burke to not lay down and fight back turning face. Originally Giovanni defeated Erin only for Beatrice to reverse the decision showing Fiona interfering in the match and thus disqualifying Giovanni. Personal life Spencer is a practicing Christian. She follows a vegan diet. She and her mother are fans of writer Stephen King. Spencer is a fan of horror-themed TV shows The Following and The Walking Dead, having stated, in an interview with Marie Claire, that she would like to play a zombie on The Walking Dead. Both of her parents are alive and have since gotten back together despite separating when Jennifer was two and in the same home they have lived in since her birth. They still have the same jobs. Spencer and her parents are close, Jennifer has one older brother named Nigel; however she and her brother at times have a love/hate relationship. Spencer is really big when it comes to Charities, she's currently a spokesperson for Stand Up For Cancer and "Take Action Hollywood!" which is a charity that utilizes the power of the entertainment industry and the medium of film to affect for positive social change. Spencer married her boyfriend of four years Jordan Andrews on December 29th, 2011. In April 2014 it was revealed that Spencer filed for divorce from her husband citing irreconcilable differences. The divorce was finalized in January 2015. Spencer later stated she was in the process of reverting back to her maiden name which she completed in June 2014. Spencer is good friends with fellow WEW Starlets Courtney Rimes, Deidra Johnson, Ashley Tierney, Jennifer Sparks and Kelsey Cameron. In April 2014, Spencer started dating former WEW Elitist Jacob Quinn. In December 2014, Spencer revealed on her Twitter account that her and Quinn had gotten engaged over Thanksgiving and in January revealed they would be getting married in May 2015. They later married in California on March 14, 2015 with former WEW Starlet Courtney Rimes as her Maid of Honor and current Starlets C.J. Sweet and Deidra Johnson as her bridesmaids along with Kimberly Walters. The couple currently live together in Malibu. On May 10, 2015, Spencer revealed that her and Quinn were expecting their first child together. Spencer later revealed in June 2015 that she would be due in early January 2016. It was revealed in November 2015, that Spencer and Quinn had separated and that Spencer was filing for divorce for "irreconcilable differences" while also revealing that she had suffered a miscarriage. Spencer began dating OWA owner and president, Mason Wolfe in March 2016. The two later wed in August 2016. The couple currently reside together in Malibu, California. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Botox Injection'' (Bicycle kick) *''Seeing Stars'' – (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) *''Tramp Stamp'' (Spike DDT), with theatrics; 2014–present Signature moves *Bridging northern lights suplex *Cartwheel evasion *Cross-legged STF *Forward Russian legsweep *Handspring back elbow smash *Handstand calf kick *Handstand headscissors takedown *Knee lifts to an opponent leaning through the ropes or transitioned into multiple short-arm clotheslines *Roundhouse kick *''Scorpion Crosslock'' (Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing combination) *Sitout facebuster *Snap suplex *Spinning heel kick *Standing tornado DDT *Swinging neckbreaker *Stink face *Victory roll Nicknames *"Miss American Dream" *"Southern Country" *"Starlet of the Future" *"Sweet & Angelic" *"The All-American Girl/Starlet" *"The Starlet of Tomorrow" *"The Fiery Red Head" *"The Good Girl" *"The Heart of Tennessee" *'"The Black Widow"' Entrance themes *'World Elite Wrestling' **"Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood (2013) **"Round Here" by Florida Georgia Line (Used while teaming with Courtney Rimes) **"She's Country (Club Mix)" by Jason Aldean (January 25, 2014 – April 27, 2014) **"Stars in the Night" by CFO$ (May 9, 2014–October 19, 2014) **"Welcome to the Queendom" by Jacki-O (October 27, 2014–January 9, 2015) **"Flavor of the Weak" by American Hi-Fi (2015) **"Bullet Blowz" by Havana Brown (2015) *'Full Force Pro Wrestling' **"Beautiful Sexy Fierce" by Ashley Jana (OWF; January 10, 2016–February 22, 2016) **"Hell on Heels" by Dale Oliver (OWF; 2016) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **Match of the Night (Winter Warzone (2015) vs. Stasi Savage) *'WEW Awards' The WEW Awards are awards given out annually by World Elite Wrestling to celebrate members of its roster. Part of the awards are awarded to Superstars via an exclusive voting committee while the other half are fan voted (the Viewer's Choice Awards). Spencer has won zero out of three nominations. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers